Percy Jackson and the Order of the Pheonix
by ben-is-tired
Summary: THE 7 GO TO HOGWARTS TO PROTECT HARRY POTTER! READ TO FIND OUT MORE!
1. Chapter 1

**Annabeth's POV:**

After the first five minutes of class, Annabeth already was drumming her fingers on the desk. The teacher droned on about some dude named Fredrick Douglas. Even I don't know who the hell he is, and I quite frankly don't care about him. After the war with Gaea, the seven decided to go back into mortal school together. Although no one knew that they were half bloods, she got the feeling that people still thought they were strange. One time, Jason asked Percy if he could use a pen during class, so naturally, seaweed brain decided to give Jason Riptide. As you can imagine, Jason took off the cap and screamed when it grew into a fully sized bronze sword. Of course since the mortals couldn't see anything out of the ordinary about the incident, it just looked like Jason took one look at the pen and threw it across the room for no good reason. Gods how much wanted the period to be over."Psst!" someone hissed behind me."Yeah you custard cap" I turned around to see Blair Campbell looking at me with a smirk plastered onto her doll like face."Be quiet Blair before you get one of us in trouble."I hissed back at her. Not that she would care. She would absolutely _love_ it if I got detention. Mrs. Kirkland looked up at me before giving me the evil eye."Miss Chase and Miss Campbell, is there something that you would like to share with the class?" Blair imminently perked up before replying in her valley girl like tone "Mrs. Kirkland! Annabeth is passing notes to me." Mrs. Kirkland gave me a glare before asking "Is this true Miss Chase?" I knew that Mrs. Kirkland was on Blair's side. "Yes Mrs. Kirkland, I was passing notes to Blair." Mrs. Kirkland was going to say something, but was interrupted by the bell. Everyone got up and headed to the door. I was packing my bag up, when Percy strolled past me and winked. The 7 all agreed that we should keep the fact that Percy and I dating a secret at school, just in case any monsters were to notice, which seemed strange to me, considering that the monsters could smell us, rather than keeping tabs on who we were dating. But it was Piper's request. On my way to the door, Mrs. Kirkland gave me one last glare before going back to shuffling her papers.

 **Percy POV:**

I was waiting for Annabeth in the hallway. She was taking sooooooooooo long. Maybe Mrs. Kirkland was chewing her out because that retard Blair got her in trouble. As I crossed the hallway to Mrs. Kirkland's room I heard it. Someone crying. It sounded suspiciously like Annabeth, and sure enough, when I peeked around the corner, I saw that arrogant excuse for a girl Blair. She had girls, just as freakish as she was, griping Annabeth by her arms, so it was impossible for her to get her Ivory dagger out. Annabeth has tears leaking onto her shirt, and she was clearly in pain from the tight grip of the two girls. I ran in, riptide in sword form ready to strike. Of course the bronze blade would go right through them, but I wanted to look imitating enough to scare them away. The girls imminently lost their grip on Annabeth, and she wobbled a bit before getting her blade out as well. I walked towards them slowly before saying "GO!" They ran away screaming something about bad mushrooms and left. I helped Annabeth to her feet and said "Are you OK?" "Yeah, I'm alright, sorry about having you to come and rescue me back there, it's just, they were so _strong!_ " she exasperatedly huffed "Even stronger than Clarisse!" We met the rest of the 7 outside. "What took you so long!" Leo exclaimed "I had enough time to make 4 new updates to the Archimedes sphere, ya hear me? FOUR!" "Why do you need any more updates on that thing?" Frank questioned "it's a _murder_ machine!" "Zhang" Leo said in a irradiated tone "I've had to answer enough complicated questions for today" "And.."he added with a huff "it is _not_ a murder machine!" Piper rolled her eyes. And with that the bus pulled up and we made our way to Long Island Sound.

 **Annabeth POV:**

Well now I feel like a complete idiot. I didn't even fight the big moron! Ever since Percy and I fell into Tartarus I've been feeling weak, hopeless. Dark thoughts crept into my mind, and I could tell Percy was going through the same things. Our dreams have been getting more vivid, more horrific, to the point that each morning we were both covered in a thick sheet of sweat and screaming our butts off. The only way to make the nightmares go away somewhat is if we slept together each night. Percy had experienced much worse things than I had in the pit (the gorgon's blood for instance) therefore, sometimes when Percy was reminded of a particularly dark thought, he would go into a kind of seizure, where his body would collapse on the floor and twitch uncontrollably. During this he would have these "flashbacks" where he would re-live the most horrific moments in the pit. The longest one of these went on was about 3 hours. This happened 5 times already. But after this he didn't seem to be physically injured. But still, we enjoyed the much needed sunlight and continue to have a smile on our faces. On the bright side, we had just arrived at Camp half blood. Jason merrily whistled as we passed through the branch arc, but soon stopped as we halted when we saw Chiron standing a few feet in front of us with a perplexed look on his face."Come with me children" he said in a anxious voice "we must discuss some things."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry guys! This is my** _ **FIRST FANFIC**_ **so I didn't know if putting this up was necessary. I got a review from someone saying that it** _ **was**_ **so…here I am! Please tell me if I'm doing** _ **anything**_ **wrong with this fanfic, and if so, tell me how to improve it! But anyway, enough of my blabber, here is chapter 2 of Percy Jackson and the Order of the Phoenix! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Pipers POV:**

"WHAT?" the 7 yelled. Chiron looked at us with a mixture of irritation, and anxiety. "I told you." "You're going on another quest, all 7 of you." The 7 looked hesitantly at Percy and Annabeth, who of which both had a concealed mask about their faces. Percy was the first one to speak up. With all due respect Chiron, but I think that the 7 need a break."Everyone nodded at this when Percy added "A _long_ one." Chiron looked at one worn out face to the next and stated "You do not get a _choice_ this time I'm afraid." He paused for a second before continuing "You see the goddess Hecate specifically chose you for this particular quest." "And what will we be accomplishing on this quest Chiron?" Hazel questioned. Everyone looked expectedly up at the centaur. "You will be traveling to Scotland to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to protect a young wizard named Harry Potter from a man named Voldemort" He replied. Frank looked up, worried now "but…but... I thought wizards were made up, you know like the white witch from chronicles of Narnia?" everyone looked at Frank puzzled. "What!" he stammered "It's a good book series!" "Who cares about wizards?" Jason exclaimed "The guy's name is _Voldemort,_ like…" Jason gasped in between fits of laughter "Like _moldy shorts?_ " At this the 7, including myself, all fell on the floor hysterically giggling. "Just imagine an all powerful dark wizard barges into your house, threatening to kill you and he's like _Fear me, it is I lord moldy shorts! Fear me and face the wrath of my dirty gym shorts!_ " Annabeth gasped out before going into another giggling fit with the rest of the 7 "Anyway, getting back to the point..." Chiron said with a hint of irritation in his voice "You will be leaving at 9:00pm tomorrow, where you will take a plane to Lon..." but he didn't have time to finish. Hazel and Percy's heads shot up before their faces had gone from red, to a sickly shade of green. They imminently started yelling at Chiron. "No way!" Percy shouted "Absolutely not" Hazel agreed "Last time I flew on an airplane, Zeus threatened that next time he caches me in his dormain he'll blast me out of the sky, BA-BOOM, no more Percy!" Percy yelled panic stricken. "No need to worry Percy, and you as well Hazel, Zeus wouldn't dare blow up the plane with his own son there." Chiron had a twinkle of amusement in his eyes. After Percy and Hazel calmed down, Chiron continued where he left off. "Anyhow, you will be flying (at this Hazel and Percy both shuddered) to London to the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix; you will be staying with the representatives of the Order until your semester starts." "Hold up" Percy stated "You want us to stay at this bird place, with a bunch of people we don't even know, to protect a kid named Harry, who is already with these bird people protecting him, from a dude named moldy shorts?"At this Leo and Jason were shaking with silent laughter. Chiron started to explain. "When Harry Potter was only 1 year old, Voldemort broke into his home and killed both of his parents; he then tried to kill Harry… " I gasped. "That's awful!" "Who would want to kill a baby?" I breathed horror stricken by the unfairness of it all. Chiron continued. "But he couldn't, and as soon as the curse had touched young Harry, the dark wizard (Chiron had made sure not to mention Voldemort's name, otherwise, the 7 would burst out with laughter) was drained of all his power and vanished without a trace, while Harry was left with nothing but a mere scar on his forehead. Voldemort was gone for 11 years until he recently regained power and tried to kill Harry again. Harry narrowly escaped, and now Voldemort is determined to finish what he started, to kill Harry." All of us were silent until I spoke. "Well you know, all this talk about moldy shorts and death is making me hungry, who wants dinner?"

 **Leo's POV:**

As we were walking to the dining pavilion, I couldn't help but notice that Percy and Annabeth were sharing glances at each other, like they were having a silent conversation. I knew that they weren't too excited about this quest. Chiron had said the school, what was it called? Warthogs? Heghouns? Headweds? Hogwarts. Yeah that was it. Anyway, Chiron said that at _Hogwarts_ (seriously who names a school about a hog with bad hygiene) the kids there were "sorted" into different houses. Being a severe ADHD kid I could never remember the names of them, but all I know is that there are four, and if Percy and Annabeth were put in different houses, things were gonna get messy. Perc and Annabeth can't go one night without sleeping next to each other or you'll wake up to terrified screaming, or the camp being flooded. So if they were in different houses, it would be pretty hard to explain why Percy and Annabeth were yelling about Tartarus in their sleep, considering the fact that these "wizards" weren't supposed to know that we're demigods. Oh and the best part about this quest! Pretending to be some magical fairy godmother crackpot morons. Apparently, we're supposed to act like normal wizards (If anything about being a fairy godmother is normal) and get wands and magical potion ingredients and all of that voodoo stuff. See, I've never liked magic. It's unnatural, anything that has a mind of its own, without gears or moving parts, I've never trusted. I can't figure it out, or know that I could just find an off switch. Magic to me is unstable. We've just sat down, when Mr. D appears on the pavilion stage and begins his speech. "hello children *sigh* tonight I'm informing you that tomorrow that some of our campers will be leaving to… some place in London. All the campers looked up at Mr. D, now with mild interest. He continued. "The Hecate campers are expected to help the campers with their packing and what have you, but on a different subject-" "Who's going?" called out Connor Stoll. Mr. D sighed and replied, "Leto Vadeens, Peter Johnson, Annabelle Catch, Fred Zong, Hellen Long, Jackson Green, and Penelope McDonald." He finished. "Wow Piper, you have set a new record, by far your name is the one he screwed up the most." Said Percy. "HAHAHA very funny _Peter._ " Percy shrugged. "C'mon guys" Annabeth said as she was rising from the table. "We got a long day ahead of us; let's get some rest before tomorrow." And with that the 7 walked to their separate cabins, well aware of the long day ahead of them.

 **What did you think? I know this chapter and the one before it were a bit short but I hope that you enjoyed! Please review and tell me if I need to add some more charecters or something. Thx so much! Chapter 3 will come out next Monday (I'm gonna try to add a new chapter every week) BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I was soooooooooo** _ **bored**_ **today, just re-reading Harry Potter and the GOBLET OF FIRE, when I got inspiration to continue writing chapter 3! I would like to thank JK Rowling for this fanfic, thank you. But I really need to shut up, heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrre is CHAPTER 3 of Percy Jackson and the Order of the Phoenix!**

 **Jason's POV:**

" _WAKE UP_!" piper yelled, charmspeak coloring her voice. My eyelids snapped open to

see Piper and Leo hovering over me with exited expressions. What in the Hades could they be so excited about? Did Leo give up on drinking coffee? Then it occurred to me. Right, we were going to Scotland today! I heaved myself out of bed and shooed them out of the cabin so I could undress. After I was clothed (Jeans, my Camp Half Blood T-Shirt, and Nikes) I was greeted by Piper, Frank, Hazel, Leo, Chiron, Lou Ellen, and Alabaster Torrington. Lou and Alabaster were both children of Hecate. "Hello" Lou greeted us. "Shall we go eat breakfast then?" When we were seated, though we all had food in front of us, the only person that ate was Frank. "So" I said, trying to start conversation, "Where's Percy and Annabeth?" "Uh." Was all Piper said "we didn't wake them up." "well someone's gonna have to" Alabaster pointed out "We haven't got all day, It's already 6:00, we're supposed to be at the airport by 9:00 and mind you, the drive to the airport takes at least an hour." We all rised from our seats and debated on who should wake up Percy and Annabeth. In the end, we all agreed that Leo was going to wake them up.

 **Leo's POV:**

Well crap! I had to wake them up! Got this was _not_ going to end well. I quietly sneaked into the Poseidon cabin, with the rest of the 7 on my tail. I reached the bed. Annabeth was snuggled up against Percy's chest, while Percy's torso was resting on Annabeth's arm. Seeing them like that was super funny but the rest of the 7 didn't seem to think so. I nudged Percy's arm. "Psst!" "Perc, time to get up, gotta destroy the evil fairy godmothers!" This didn't affect Percy whatsoever. "Percy, c'mon man time to get up!" I whimpered.I tried to wake him up for 10 minutes flat, but Percy was still out like a light. Oh gods there was only one more thing to do. "PERCY! WE HAVE BLUE WAFFLES IN THE CAR!" Imminently Percy shot up out of bed, waking up Annabeth. Quickly got dressed, and bolted to the Mercedes parked outside to camp porch. "QUICK! SOMEONE! LOCK THE CAR DOORS!" yelled Jason. Too late. "LEO!" Percy screamed. Percy ran with lightning speed, plucked me off the ground and started dragging me in the direction of the lake. Oh gods. "JASON! SPARKY! HEEEELLLP MEEEEEEEEEE!" But Jason didn't seem to hear me; he and the 7 were laughing and rolling on the floor. Annabeth was taking pictures. He would get her back later. Percy threw me into the lake with incredible strength, and then trapped me inside a huge sphere of liquid mass. He then willed the ball to soar backwards, towards camp, and I would've smashed into the big house, but Percy stopped the water ball before colliding with the roof. He then made the ball hover a few inches above the ground before letting it go. I fell to the ground with a thud, right before all the water rained down on my head. Percy then put the water back in the lake.

 **Percy's POV:**

After I was done getting my revenge on Leo, Chiron called us out to the porch. "Ok children, in order for you to attend Hogwarts, you each need wands; the Hecate cabin has made you each wands according to your godly parent, thus your abilities with a little help from the Hephaestus cabin. He walked up to me and said, "Beach wood, 12 ½ inches, mermaid hair core. He handed me the "wand" and it was easily the most beautiful stick I have ever seen. The handle was engraved with various seashells, each soft pearly white, a creamy coral color, or a vibrant turquoise. The wood was a hue white; and the point of it was narrow. I picked it up gingerly and put it in my back pocket. Annabeth's was Ash wood, 11 ½ inches, Acromantula hair core. Hers had a smooth gray wood, and the handle was pretty simple. It was streaked with white alongside the gray ash wood. The tip of it was slightly sharp, so in a way it looked like a dagger. Hazel's wand was cedar wood, 11¼ inches, Rougarou hair core. Hers was black with thick white handle. Leo's wand was dogwood, 11 ½ inches, phoenix feather core. His was a vibrant red color, and the handle had a dragon at the end of it. Pipers was rosewood, 11 ½ inches, vela hair core. Hers was a very soft peach color, and the handle was thick and had small poke-a-dots in it. Franks was Maplewood, 12 ¼ inches, dragon heartstring core. His was brown, and the handle had a bone engraved on the outside. Jason's was Apple wood, 12 ½ inches, thestral hair core. His was bright white, and had small flecks of gold on the handle. After we were done with that, we were given the rest of our school supplies. Each of our trunks had our names engraved into them. Mine said _PERSUS JACKSON_ witch I was not at all pleased with. "Now children" Chiron said in a solemn tone. "In about 10 minutes Argus will drive you to the airport. After you land, a man named Arthur Weasley will be picking you up and taking you to the Headquarters of the Order, and you will be staying there for the remainder of the summer, which I am sure you already know. We all nodded. "Good" and with that he trotted off. After 10 long minutes Argus finally arrived. We all packed into his tiny Mercedes, and we were off.

 **Hazels POV:**

Never EVER ride in a 2 hour long car ride with 7 ADHD demigods. Leo, Percy, and Jason were practically bouncing in their seats, while Frank sat in the backseat throwing cheetoes at them. Piper, Annabeth and I were yelling at them to shut up, while Argus sat in the drives seat humming to what suspiciously sounded like Let it Go. Finally, Piper used her charm speak to shut them up. Even then, Percy and Jason fought over the bag of Doritos, which resulted in 7 angry demigods, and one car covered in artificial powdered Dorito cheese. Finally we arrived at the Airport. The ride to London wasn't any better. Leo was working on what looked like a mini television, while Jason was moving all around getting up and down, moving all around. He only stopped when Piper threatened him with public humiliation. Meanwhile, Percy and I were glued to our seats. I would not let go of the armrests the entire flight. Occasionally, I would catch percy saying something that sounded like "Please don't kill be, I'm sorry that I called you an Airhead the other day, Ill promise to sacrifice all of my blue cookies to you." When the plane landed, Percy and I bolted to the door, with the others following close behind. As soon as we got out, Percy started kissing the ground (Until Leo commented "Hey perc, ya know your kissing Princess Potty sludge right?") Leo started running around in circles yelling "THANK THE GODS!"Frank just sat down and watched the scene with interest, Piper puked, Jason joined Leo in the running fest. And I sat down and of course, every coin within 12 feet of me appeared on the floor, and Annabeth was yelling at Percy, Jason, and Leo to get it together. The scene was certainly getting looks from nearby pedestrians. We continued doing this for about 5 minutes before I noticed that a man was staring at us with intrest. He was balding, but the little hair he had left was bright orange. "guys?" I said. No one heard me. "Guys!" I tried, still no answer. "GUYS!" They all looked up except piper who was bent over the trashcan gagging. "I think that's the man that we're supposed to meet." Everyone followed my gaze. The man was heading our way. "Let's find out."Jason said. The 7 approached the man. Annabeth spoke up. "Hello, are you Mr. Arthur Weasly?" he looked relived for a moment before replying in a thick British accent. "Yes I am, I will be escorting you to the Headquarters of the Order, as I'm sure you well aware."

"Yes, I'm Annabeth Chase; this is Leo, Percy, Jason Hazel, Piper, and Frank. "She said while pointing to each of us after addressing our names. "it's a pleasure to meet you all, but we are on a strict time limit so if you could follow me please." We all looked at each other and followed Mr. Weasly through the airport.

 **Frank's POV:**

Oh Gods. Mr. Weasly opened the car door and ushered us inside. Leo, Percy, Annabeth, Piper, and Jason all sat in the backseat, while Hazel and I squashed into the front. The ride was terrible. "PERCY! WOULD YOU PLEASE HAVE THE DECENCY TO NOT ACT LIKE YOUR 6 RIGHT NOW!" Annabeth yelled at him "But Annabeth!" Percy whined "Leo took the blanket!" Annabeth sighed and took out a book. Jason and Leo however were the worst. Leo started a karaoke battle between Jason. Their newest song was "Set Fire to the Rain" Leo started a new verse "AND I SET FIIIRRREEE TO THE RAAAIIIIIN!" Jason joined in and sang "WATCHED IT POUR AS I TOUCHED YOUR FACE!" "WELL IT BURNED WHILE I CRIED!" Leo added. Then Piper snapped. "IF BOTH OF YOU DON'T SHUT UP, I WILL CONTACT CHIRON RIGHT NOW AND WHEN WE GET BACK YOU WILL HAVE A MONTHS WORTH OF CLEANING THE PEGISI STABLES!" That shut them up. Percy had fallen asleep on Annabeth, and she was playing with a piece of his hair. I noticed that it was grey. There was silence until Jason whispered "Cuz I heard it screaming out your name, your name."

 **Annabeths POV:**

The car finally stopped. Everyone whooped. I shook Percy awake and he looked around as if he woke up on an alien planet. It definitely looked like one. Everything here was gloomy. Sad. Not that Long Island wasn't but New York was a cozy gloom. Like when it's cold outside and you snuggle up next to a warm fire. Here it was _dark_. I got a bad vibe from this place. Mr. Weasly however got out of the car and beckoned us over. He stood in front of a large square building, between doors labeled number 11 and 13. He stood on the steps and whispered "Number 12 Grimland place." The building must've taken a lot of mist because the nect thing you know, the buildings are shifting apart, revealing a third door. Number 12. We all climbed the steps with Mr. Weasly in the lead. He stood on the welcome mat and knocked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Sry I didn't post last week. My computer broke down and we had to fix it. But here I am! Now we will have things in Harry's personal view for a change! HERE IS CHAPTER FOUR, OF PERCY JACKSON AND THE ORDER OF THE PHEONIX! Hope you enjoy! BTW, I know most of you already know this but I'm supposed to say this I guess but: I do not own any of the Harry Potter or Percy Jackson Characters! Anyway, Here is da chapter!**

 **Harry's POV:**

 _CRASH_. "Tonks!" Mrs. Weasley exasperatedly exclaimed. "I'm sorry, it's that stupid umbrella stand, that's the second time I've triped over-"The rest of Tonk's words were drowned out by an earsplitting, bloodcurdling screech. "FILTH! SCUM! BY-PRODUCTS OF DIRT AND VILENESS! HALF BREEDS, MUTANTS, FREAKS, BEGONE FROM THIS PLACE! HOW DARE YOU BEFOUL THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS–" _her_ words were interrupted by Sirius's yell.

"SHUT UP YOU HORRIBLE HAG, SHUT UP!" with the help of Lupin, Sirius managed to pull a velvet curtain, covering the portrait of Walburga Black, Sirius's mother.

He turned around and took notice of me. "Oh, hello there Harry." "Sirius!" I exclaimed I ran over ad he gave me a large hug. I missed Sirius more than anyone else while at Privet Drive. He was about to ask Sirius how long had he been staying at Grimmauld place, but was interrupted by Mrs. Weasley's yell. "DINER!" The twins appeared out of nowhere (Ron who was next to where Fred apparitied , cussed loudly, followed by Mrs. Weasley's yell for the twins to use the stairs).

As we all sat down, there was only the clink of forks and knives to be herd. "So." Mr. Weasley awkwardly tried to spark up a conversation. "All members of the Order are required to come to tonight's meeting. It's very important. Dumbledore's orders."

Everyone grunted to show their acknowledgement. Ron and Hermione were deep I discussion, Sirius and Lupin were arguing about something. Mrs. Weasley and her husband were scolding the twins. And Mad-Eye and the rest of the order whispered to each other I a heated discussion. Suddenly, a large crash downstairs made everyone go silent. Only Sirius yelled "KREACHER!"

After Sirius gave Kreacher a good scolding, Lupin shooed Fred, Gorge, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and I upstairs. "Wonder what's so important about that meeting that Dumbledore requested it?" Ron idly wondered. I simply nodded my head while Hermione took out a book and began to read. Suddenly, Fred and Gorge came into the room holding what looked like a long waxy cord. The extendable ears. I looked at Ron and Hermione and they got the message. Ginny appeared behind us. "If you lot are going to eavesdrop, I'm coming along as well." She sternly whispered.

As we made our way downstairs, we could hear voices from the other room, but not loud enough to make out clearly. Fred put the cord under the door, and we listened.

"-Yes tomorrow at 9:00." said Lupin. There was silence until Mad-Eye spoke up. "How are they getting here?" "I'm to pick them up at the airport." I recognized Mr. Weasley's voice. "Why, them though?" asked Tonks "Didn't you say Arthur, that they were only teenagers?" "What makes them so that they are more skilled than the Aurors , and the Order! Sure we need help but, their just kids!" "Dumbledore did not tell me why. His letter just stated that "They can help" trust me, I don't get it either." Exclaimed Mr. Weasley. "Well children or not they're here to help, and we will welcome them." Mrs. Weasley stated. "How many?" asked Sirius "Seven." Replied Mr. Weasley. "Well, there's not much more we can discuss of the matter." Stated Lupin. "Yes, I'm going to bed, I want to get at least 5 hours sleep before tomorrow." Yawed Mr. Weasley.

We heard shuffling footsteps, and that was out cue to leave. We hurried up the stairs, and jumped into bed. I heard Mrs. Weasley open the door to check if we were asleep. She stood in the doorway for a moment before closing it.

We waited until we heard the distant snore from Sirius's and the Weasley's bedrooms before discussing what we overheard. All six of us sat on the floor I a loose circle and began to talk. "What the bloody hell was that all about!" exclaimed Ron. "From the sound of it, it sounds like mom's replacing us." Joked Fred. "Yeah, because mom would trade six for seven." Said Gorge. "Mr. Weasley said that Dumbledore told him "They can help." In the letter. Help with what?" questioned Hermione. "Tonks said Aurors and the Order." What on earth requires the Aurors _and_ the Order?" asked Ginny. "Maybe their trying to protect me." I stated quietly. There was silence. "Well, it is definitely possible Hemione said. "You are kind of in a dangerous situation right now mate, considering that Voldemort wants you dead more that he's ever wanted anyone else dead." Said Ron. "Well, I'm tired, and the only way we'll really find out is to wait until tomorrow."

We all got up and quietly crawled into bed. I layed there for half a hour wondering who these people were, and why were they coming to the Order. After a while, I drifted into an uneasy sleep.

 **What did you think? I hope this was a good chapter! Plz review and give ideas! I'll try to post every week! BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**. . ! Well, I know I wanted to post once a week...but... I COULDN'T WAIT! I HATE CLIFFHANGERS (THANKS A LOT RICK) anywho, I really wanted to post sooner, so here I am! Here is chapter 5, of Percy Jackson and the Order of the Phoenix! Hope ya'll enjoy!**

 **Ron's POV:** The dream was good. I was in a field, surrounded by various flowers, each a different, vibrant color. Hermione and I were sitting in the grass, peacefully taking in our surroundings and chatting away happily. Suddenly, she leaned in closer, and closer, and closer...

"Wake up Ron!" A voice whispered, interrupting my pleasant dream. My eyes cracked open to reveal Fred's freckled face, one similar to mine. I glared at him for a minute before shifting my body position, so that my back was to him. A few seconds passed. Suddenly, all the warmth that was surrounding my body, was taken away abruptly, only to be replaced by hash cold.

"Wha'd you do that for?" I angrily said. " Get up Ron you great lump, we're going to spy on dad! Harry and Hermione are already up dressed!" At this my head shot up to take in my surroundings. Ginny, Fred, George, and Harry were all surrounding my bed."Whadid you say?" I questioned ¨This lot wants to spy on dad." replied Ginny.

I quickly got out of bed and got dressed as quietly as possible. I glanced at the clock. 7:05. Humph. I don't think that waking up at 7:00 on a weekend was necessary to spy on dad, considering that he was leaving at 9! These days, we all could sleep till 10, and we usually did. No wonder he was leaving so early. I pulled on some jeans and a T-shirt. Once Hermione joined us, we all the quietly crept out the door. Mum and dad were already up and eating breakfast. Mum was trying to convince dad to not wear muggle boots with shorts. "Arthur honestly, I'm not convinced that the muggles wear shorts with boots. You look completely moronic, and I doubt that you will look remotely normal along with the muggles. Please reconsider, I do not want my husband looking like a fool, even if it's in front of muggles!" Dad sighed and agreed reluctantly.

The rest of what they were saying was whispers and mumbles. "I really don't see any point in this." I said in a tight voice. They all shushed me and continued to pointlessly listen to the quiet whispers of my parents conversation.

I looked back at the clock. 7:17. How long were we going to wait here? Didn't they realize by now that this is pointless? 30 minutes later, we were back in the room. We hadn't found out a single thing. After dad finished his breakfast, he went into the bathroom. Well, I guess that they realized that there was no possible way to follow dad in there...unless they were invisible. Gorge suggested that one of us could use Harry's invisibility cloak. But Harry said the bathroom was much too small, and that even if dad couldn't see you, he could still sense our presence. We continued to strategize until our ideas got wilder to the point of ridiculousness. Fred suggested that they could use one of their dung bombs, and hide in the gas, while George even said that they could use the imperius curse on him, and force the answers out! Talk about a lost cause.

We continued rambling on about ridiculous ideas until we noticed the time. 8:50! We all decided to send Harry downstairs with the invisibility cloak.

We all stood at the top of the staircase, while Harry slipped on his invisibility cloak and vanished. We waited, and waited. And finally, after we heard the front door slam shut, we heard Harry coming up the stairs. We all followed him into my bedroom, closed the door, and plopped down on the floor. Immediately, Harry was bombarded with questions.

"What were they talking about Harry?" "Did they say what they needed help with?" "When is he coming back?" These sort of questions continued until Harry had enough.

"GUYS!" Everyone went quiet. "I would love to explain what happened, if you only let me." Everything was absolutely still. "Ok. So when I got down there, Mr. Weasley was telling Mrs. Weasley to tell the rest of the Order when "They" were coming so-" "Who's they?" Asked Ginny. Immediately the looked guilty for interrupting. Surprisingly though, Harry wasn't mad. " "No idea. All I know is that there are going to be 7 people coming to Grimmauld Place today around 12:00, and that Mr. Weasly is bringing them." "Well, we still haven't got a clue who these people are, and why they are coming!" Hermione angrily exclaimed "Well, we know when their coming." Ginny pointed out.

We all nodded our heads solemnly. Our thoughts were interrupted by mom's shout from downstairs. "BREAKFAST! No need to pretend your asleep any longer!"

"That woman." Fred said in a hushed voice as we headed down the stairs "can tell what we're up to, even if we're locked up in our bedroom all day!" Mom set down our breakfast, then sat in the chair across from all of us. "Now, I know what you all are up to. And on normal circumstances, I would be quite mad at you..." Fred and George grinned at each other "...But you are going to find out soon enough so don't try to find out anymore information, because all your going to get out of it is trouble. Do you understand?"

We nodded "If we're already going to find out, why can't you just tell us?" Exclaimed Ginny hotly. "It's too hard to explain. Now, since your schedule has been cleared of snooping around the house, you lot are going to help me clean the house for our guests!"

Fred, George, Ginny, and I groaned, while Hermione and Harry merely looked disappointed. Before we got out of our chairs, Harry spoke up.

"Where's Sirius?" "He's with Lupin sweetheart." My mother replied "Oh." Is all he said. After that we all braced ourselves for the endless list of chores that had to be done.

 **Harry's POV:**

Cleaning a wizard house is much less dull than cleaning a muggle one. We worked from 9:33 to 11:15. We cleaned the drawing room of all the doxies, then we cleaned up a nest of dead puffskeins out from under the sofa, then we cleaned out the glass cabinet in the drawing room (which was made up of a large variety of deadly objects, most of which were covered in blood) we then cleaned out a dresser (which had spiders as large as saucers hiding within the drawers). We then got rid of a murderous old ghoul lurking in an upstairs toilet. And finally after we fixed an old grandfather clock that developed the unpleasant habit of shooting heavy bolts at passerby, it was almost time that Mr. Weasley came home.

We all took showers and changed into cleaner clothes. We then all sat down to eat lunch. Mrs. Weasley set down a large plate of sandwiches, and gave out cups of pumpkin juice. We all sighed, content and pleased at all the work we had done. Mad-eye, Lupin, Tonks, Sirius, Mundungus, and Kingsley all joined us for lunch.

"So, why are these people comm-" George was interrupted by Mrs. Weasley. "What did I tell you? You will find out soon enough! Please just drop the subject dear." Said Mrs. Weasley. "Did anyone see how fast Ron ran out of the room when he saw those spiders?" Joked Ginny, trying to change the subject. Apparently she succeeded because the table leaped into discussion about Ron.

We all laughed."Yeah! You'd think that there was a hungry mob of werewolves behind him!" Laughed Fred. "Hey!" Said Lupin in a teasing tone. There was silence before we all absorbed what Fred had said. We all burst out with laughter, even Mad-Eye was cracking a smile. Tonks's hair changed into a brilliant pink. We laughed even harder. "You did get out of there pretty fast there Ron." Said Sirius in a teasing tone. Ron blushed.

"Hey, Ron's seen bigger-" my sentence was interrupted by a loud knock on the door. We all froze. All of our heads snapped to the door.

Then someone whispered, I realized it was Hermione. "who's going to get the door?"

No one answered, but instead, Mrs. Weasley slowly rose to her feet, and strode to the door. She turned around to look at us as she hissed between clenched teeth. "Act normal!"

We all snapped out of our trance and began to continue our conversation about Ron. Mrs. Weasley was almost downstairs before Moody rose out of his seat, and followed Mrs. Weasley, suspicious. Hermione, Ron, and I glanced at each other before getting up, and following Mad-Eye.

Mad-Eye stood around the corner, out of Mrs. Weasley's sight, while we stood rooted to the foot of the stairs. Moody had his wand out and I realized what was going on until it was too late. Mrs. Weasley opened the door and there stood...teenagers.

Eight people stood in the doorway. The first one I saw was a girl. She had long, dark chocolate curls framing her dark face. Her eyes we the color of gold. She and the rest of the teens looked extremely nervous.

Next there was an Asian boy. He was big, and he looked muscular and tough, but he had the face of a young child. I noticed he held his arm protectively around the golden-eyed girls shoulder's.

Next there was another girl. She looked like your typical blonde, honey blonde princess curls, athletic tan, but her face pretty much said otherwise. Her jaw was hard and her eyes were a stormy grey. You could tell that she was someone you would _not_ want to mess with.

Beside her stood...my twin. He literally looked exactly the same as me, dark hair, green eyes. Of course he was taller than me, and tanner, and much more muscular, and his eyes were more of a sea green, mine were more of an emerald color. And he didn't have glasses. But otherwise, we looked the same. He pulled the blonde next to him and tightly squeezed her hand.

Next to my twin stood a tall boy with bleach-blonde hair and electric blue eyes. He had short cropped hair, and a small scar above his upper lip. He looked solemn. And I knew just by looking at him that he was a natural leader, probably the one that people looked up to.

He was hand-in-hand with a girl. She had chocolate colored choppy hair. She was very pretty, her eyes seemed to change color, and I couldn't describe what color they were. She must've been native American or something judging from her beautiful dark colored skin. The last of the teens was a latino boy. One glance and you knew that this guy was mischievous and hyper. His fingers were constantly moving, and he had this mischievous smile that made you know that he was a prankster. I wanted to introduce myself and say hello to be polite. But I didn't get the chance to. Moody came out of his hiding spot and yelled " _STUPEFY!_ " The teens immediately collapsed to the floor.

 **What did you think? I managed to write this chapter AT SCHOOL ON A CHROMEBOOK! I hope you enjoyed! Plz give ideas for chapter six! See ya'll in the next chapter, BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Isn't it IRONIC how in the last chapter I said that I HATED cliffhangers, yet I left you with one? Man am I a hypocrite. A lot of confusion was in the last chapter so let me clear things up: I said** _ **Eight people stood in the doorway**_ **. People said in the reviews that "There are only SEVEN DEMIGODS" I agree buuuuuuuuuuuttt, if you count , it's 8! Also, people wanted to know why Moody was acting psychotic and stunning the 7: In the Order of the Phoenix, there were death eaters lurking about, so in those times you didn't know who to trust. The Order had secret codes and security questions to ask each other in case they were death eaters or whatnot. Moody, as most people know was very easy to make suspicious so naturally (or as natural as Moody gets) HE STUNS THE TEENS, CUZ He's MOODY! Phew! Ok, glad that's over with. Here is chapter 6, hope ya'll enjoy.**

 **Hermione's POV:**

"MAD-EYE ARE YOU...MAD?!" Shrieked . was rooted to the spot, looking both shocked, and angry. Mad-Eye looked terrified at the fuming woman in front of him. Even though was about two heads shorter than him, he was cowering against the wall. "They could be death eaters Molly, we needed to make sure-" "BY STUNNING THEM! MAD-EYE, YOU COULD'VE JUST USED A SECURITY QUESTION, FOR GOODNESS SAKE!" finished .

The rest of the order had rushed downstairs to see what all the commotion was about. Harry and Ron looked worried. Mrs. Weasley looked both outraged and stressed. "Should we er...help them out of the-" Mr. Weasley stopped abruptly when suddenly, one of the teens jumped up, and planted her back against the wall, looking fierce. The girl reached towards her belt strap but quickly let it fall when she saw .

She had long blonde hair, and she looked like your everyday snob. Except for her eyes, they were a startling grey that made her look dangerous. Great.

"Who are you?" The blonde asked fiercely. Woah! She was American? Where did these kids come from?"Honey we are so sorry! Are you alright? Do you wan-" "I said who are you?" She asked cutting off Mrs. Weasley. "Honey, we are the Order of the Phoenix, I expect you know that you were sent here to...help." The blonde relaxed a little. "And why, not to be rude of course, did you knock my friends out?" Her eyes flickered to a black haired boy that was currently unconscious before glaring at Mad-Eye. "Ah" Mr. Weasley spoke up "That would be Mad-Eye's doing, you see, he tends to get overly suspicious, we are terribly sorry." The blonde nodded stiffly and looked down at the rest of the unconscious teens. They were beginning to stir.

A boy with blonde hair sat up, and rubbed his head. "Ow." Another American! "What happened?" He looked at us for a second and suddenly, he jumped up and stood next to blondie "Calm down Sparky, it's alright." Blondie whispered something to him and he immediately relaxed.

Two other teens woke up. One was a girl. She had dark skin, and long chocolate colored curls. Her eyes were literally the color of gold. Strange. The other, a boy, looked like Harry. Taller. But still looked like Harry. Harry's twin looked around wildly saying random things "Plane...Woke up...House...Mist...Black..." Blondie rolled her eyes "Guys it's OK!" She looked at the girl with the gold eyes who was clearly shying away from us, nervous. "This is the Order." They both signed in relief. The last three of the teens woke up.

One was a latino boy with curly dark brown hair. You could tell this guy was extremely hyper. His fingers would not stop twitching, and he had this grin that made you think he was going to blow something up. The next was a girl. She was very pretty, and she had short choppy hair and strange eyes. I couldn't figure out what color they were but they were cool. She wore no makeup so you could tell she wasn't trying to look pretty. The last a a big, beefy, Asian guy. He had the face of a child yet it was hardened in a way that made you think that he was more mature than he looked.

They all stood close together as though we were going to launch an attack. Well, I wasn't surprised, considering they were just stunned. There was an awkward silence. "Well, I guess introductions will be needed. I am Arthur Weasley." Said Mr. Weasley. We all introduced ourselves. "Molly Weasley." "Kingsley Shacklebolt" "Tonks" said Tonks "Tonks!" Said Mrs. Weasley. "Fine! Nymphadora Tonks" Tonks growled "Remus Lupin." "Sirius Black." "Ron Weasley." Ron looked at me expectantly "Hermione Granger." "Harry Potter." Harry mumbled. "Fred Weasley." George Weasley." "Ginny Weasley."Ginny finished.

"Hi" the seven teens said. Blondie spoke up. "Well, I'm Annabeth Chase. " She nudged the black haired boy next to her. "Percy Jackson." Blondie smacked his arm. "Alright, Alright! _Perseus_ Jackson. But please, for the love of Zeus, call me Percy" Percy pleaded. "Hazel Levesque." The golden eyed girl said. The beefy dude announced himself as"Frank Zhang." The pretty girl with the cool eyes spoke up. "I'm Piper McLean. And yes, for further questions I do NOT want to answer, my dad is Tristan McLean."I'mpretty sure that no one here except them knew who Tristan McLean was, but no one questioned it. The guy with the blonde hair said. "Hi, I'm Jason Grace." And last was the hyper latino Guy "Leo Valdez!Captain of the Argo11! All time ladies man! The super sized McSchizzle-" "that's enough Leo." Annabeth warned. Leo looked disappointed.

"Well, now that that's settled, why don't our new friends accompany us to resume dinner?" Said Lupin merrily. Percy's face lit up at the sound of food. Whereas Annabeth rolled her eyes teasingly. Ron and the twins ran up the stairs, each shoving each other out of the way. We all seated ourselves down, with no grace. The Americans all sat next to each other. Leo sat next to Fred and Hazel, while Jason sat next to Piper and Mad-Eye. Jason looked uncomfortable.

"So how old are you?" Asked Fred "Well Piper, Leo, and I are 15." Said Frank. Hazel spoke up. "I'm the youngest. I'm 13." She blushed. "Annabeth, Jason, and I are all 17." Said Percy in a matter-of-fact tone. "Congratulations Seaweed Brain! You learned how to count!"Annabeth said with teasing sarcasm. He smiled at her, she smiled back. These two were definitely in a close relationship.

"Your only 13?" George asked Hazel. She nodded shyly. "Wow." Said Fred. Frank looked like he could snap Fred's neck right then, and there. "So your Harry Potter?" Everyone went silent. I turned around to see who had spoken. It was Piper. She was looking directly at Harry. "er, yes." He replied after a moments pause. She nodded her head briefly. "Cool."

"So." I began "Where did you guys come from?" They all looked at me. "Well, I suppose we all came from New York, if your talking about where we have been recently." Annabeth replied. "But don't ask me about where Frank came from." The Americans all laughed. Percy mumbled something under his breath that sounded like "Chinese Canadian baby man." Hazel and Frank laughed even harder.

"So where are they going to stay? They need a place to sleep." Stated Ron. "That has already been sorted out." Said Mrs. Weasley. "The girls are staying in Ginny and Hermione's room. While the boys are staying in Harry and Ron's room." Percy and Annabeth shared a glance. "Umm, ?" Percy asked nervously. "Yes dear?" She replied kindly "Umm, Annabeth and I...kinda...um...well..." Jason looked sympathetically at Annabeth and Percy. "What he's trying to say Mrs. Weasley, Is that he would like to ask if he and Annabeth could share a bed."

Clearly, Mrs. Weasley got the jist of what he was saying, she went pale. "Oh no Mrs. Weasley, it's not like that! Umm, see Percy and Annabeth get these...nightmares." Piper hastily said. Mrs. Weasley looked up, confused. I couldn't blame her, I had no idea what the Americans were talking about either. "They need to stay together during the night, or else, well, let's just say your not going to have a peaceful night." Leo said in between mouthfuls of food. We all looked at Harry, he was now looking at Percy and Annabeth with interest. "What do you see in your nightmares?" He asked with interest. Annabeth and Percy immediately went pale. They stood absolutely still. I immediately knew that Harry had made a big mistake.

"I'm sorry, if...if you don't want to talk about it.." Harry tried. Annabeth and Percy appeared to not be listening. Annabeth had snapped out of her dreamlike trance and was holding Percy's shoulders, and whispering in his ear. Percy's eyes were sliding in and out of focus. She finally pulled him into an embrace and continued to reassure him. The entire order was looking at the two with worry. Leo spoke up. "Their not weak, they've just been through some...tough things, they just got back...just give them time to adjust." We all looked at Leo quizzidly. He continued to eat, like this happened all the time. Finally, Percy shook his head and grinned slightly. He saw all of us looking at him. "I'm OK! It's fine! No biggie." He said this with utmost certainty, and he let a smile spread across his lips. The rest of the Order continued to stare for a moment before going back to their food.

 **Annabeth's POV:**

"I can't believe that happened. I'm so weak nowadays" Percy angrily whispered. I looked at him with understanding. "Percy, your NOT weak. And anybody who says that is indanile! Hey! Seaweed Brain, _look at me!_ " Percy reluctantly inclined his head towards me. "Percy, how many wars have we been in?" "Two" he answered "And who survived, well let's count them off shall we? The second titan war, The Styx, Holding up the sky, the sea of monsters, the Labyrinth, countless battles with impossible monsters and gods and goddesses of every kind, Gorgon's blood TWICE mind you, TARTARUS, and the war with Gaea, plus other seemingly impossible things that I forgot to list. So Perseus Jackson, if you or anyone else thinks your WEAK because you are having terrifying flashbacks of that _pit-"_ she spat "Than you can think of all those things and remember that YOU, are the hero of Olympus!"

He looked at me with such adoration that I couldn't help but smile. I knew that he would always need me, and that I would always need him. I contained the urge to kiss him right there and then. My thoughts were interrupted by Mrs. Weasley's shout.

"Ok you lot, off to bed! Oh Fred dear, can you move Annabeth's things from the girls room into the boys?" "Oh no Mrs. Weasley that's quite alright, we don't need to fall asleep together, we just need to move in there at some point during the night." "Oh." She said "Well in that case nevermind Fred dear! Now off you trot!" And with that all 12 of the teens trooped upstairs and crawled into their beds. I lay in my bed thinking about the following day. I pulled my wand out of my back pocket and smiled. Oh yes, this year was going to be interesting.


	7. Chapter 7

**.GODS! The other day, you guys won't believe this but...I got a sword, a REAL one! My dad had one hanging on his wall and I'm like "Dad, can I have that?" He just looks at me for a second and then, he's like "Sure kid." YAY! I will make sure they get to Hogwarts in either the next chapter or the one after it! Plz Plz PLZ review and follow! Hope you enjoy! Here is chapter 7 of Percy Jackson and the Order of the Phoenix!**

 **Frank's POV:**

If this trip has taught me anything, its to NEVER EVER sleep in the same room with Leo. I woke up to the smell of burning timber. My eyes quickly snapped open to reveal Leo's ENTIRE BED on FIRE. Jason was already rubbing his eyes and getting out of his four poster. Leo was squirming around in his sleep, probably having another nightmare. I got the cup of water that was on the night stand by my bed, and dumped it on Valdez.

Unfortunately, Leo's fire is magical, so the flame didn't go out. Jason and I were really panicking, so Jason slapped Leo as hard as he could in the face. Leo yelped and woke up with a start. Immediately, the flames were extinguished. Leo looked up and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry 'bout that. Umm... anyone have any fireproof sheets?" Jason just rolled his eyes and went back to sleep. Leo followed his example.

I stayed awake for a while. I decided to explore the house a bit. I silently pushed open the door and tip-toed downstairs. I came into a hallway and chose the first door I saw. I cracked it open, and peeked in. The room was completely empty. I was about to turn back, when something caught my eye on the wall. I walked in the room, and on the wall was a HUGE family tree. I assumed it was one because there were names labeled all along the tree.

I leaned in for a closer look and I read two names _: Lycoris_ and _Regulus. Hmm..._ All along the wall, I noticed black burn marks. It took me a while but I realized that someone had burned off the faces of some of the family numbers. The door opened behind me al I spun around. Relief, followed by confusion took place when Percy walked in the door.

"Oh..Hi." Percy yawned. "Hey." I replied " Wadda ya doin down here?" He yawned again "Leo almost set the house on fire." I replied "Didn't feel like going back to bed right then. You?" "Oh...Um...couldn't sleep." He mumbled. He probably had one of those nightmares. I understood. I didn't pry. "So," he said, trying to start conversation "What's this?" "I assume it's a family tree." He pointed to the black marks on the wall. "And these?" "No idea." I said shrugging. We moved around the tree, spotting more of those blackened spots.

 **Piper's POV:**

"FRANK!" I woke up with a start. Annabeth was reading a book on her bed, but Hazel was nowhere to be seen. I got out of bed, and went to look for her. I crossed the hallway to the boys room and knocked. No one answered. "I'm coming in!" I yelled. I opened the door and peeked inside. Leo was spread-eagle on his bed while Jason's head was hanging off his. Frank was gone, and so was Percy. As I walked back to the door, I heard a defiant screech. "WHAT IN THE HADES ARE YOU _DOING?!_ " Annabeth rushed into the hall, and we looked at each other for a split second before rushing towards the source of the noise. It had came from a large room with absolutely nothing in it except a large family tree on the wall.

Percy was sleeping peacefully against the wall, while Frank was next to him. Frank was looking around, dazed while Hazel stood over him fuming. "What the Hades are you two doing? I have been searching all over this house for you! Why...what?" She faltered. "Then Frank's face turned redder than a giant's backside. "Oh! Oh gods no Hazel!I..I couldn't sleep...because..because.. Leo set his bed on fire so I came down here, and then Percy came...cuz he couldn't sleep either, and we were looking at...that tree.. And then we..we f-fell asleep! But I swear to the gods Hazel it wasn't like _that!_ And...and, why are you laughing?" Hazel had burst out laughing, and pretty soon, I joined her. Annabeth was glaring down at Percy's sleeping form.

We all stopped laughing immediately. Uh oh. Annabeth got that look, the one when her eyebrows knit together, and her lips are pursed. This is the look that anyone with common sense would fear. This was the look she got when she was deciding how to take her revenge out on someone. Percy was toast. She slowly walked up to him, and we held out breath. She crouched down next to him, and softly but her lips to her ear. We ran. Just as we shut the door, we heard a piercing screech "PERSEUS JACKSON! WHERE IN THE HADES HAVE YOU BEEN! HAZEL NEARLY HAD A HEART ATTACK WHEN SHE SAW YOU AND FRANK CUDDLED UP LIKE THAT! I SWEAR TO THE GODS PERCY! YOU NEVER LISTEN TO ME! FIRST THE ROMANS AND NOW THIS! WHY DID YOU LEAVE YOUR ROOM? YOU WERE GONE ALL NIGHT! I WAKE UP...YOUR NOT THERE! I WAS FREKING OUT, AND HAZEL WAS CRYING HER EYES OUT PERCY! SHE'S ONLY 13! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HER! FIRST NICO...OH GODS PERCY..."

Silence. Oh gods, we peeked through the door and Annabeth got an evil glint in her eye. She spoke so soft, we could barely hear her. "I'm going to IM your mother."Percy panicked and said in a frantic, high pitched voice. "Annabeth..I..I think your going just a little overboard, why don't we sit down and have a nice talk over the nature channel..his voice faltered. Annabeth was laughing her head off. Percy looked confused. "Jeez Seaweed Brain, I'm not _that_ crazy! Even though I do own you.." She smirked "I'm not going to mother you, that would be annoying to listen to, but again..." She sounded thoughtful "I do enjoy annoying you."Percy and Frank looked confused and shared a glance that obviously meant to say _Girls._

 **Harry's POV:**

Harry's emerald eyes fluttered open. He had just woken up from a dream about Quidditch, and Ginny...He shook his head. He had taken to think a lot about Ginny this summer. _She's Ron's sister the_ sensible part of him thought while the reckless one thought otherwise.. _Just because she's Ron's sister, it doesn't mean he owns her._ He shook his head again to clear it. He had more important things to think about...

He took in his surroundings. Ron, Fred, and George were all gone. He strode out of the room and went downstairs to join the others. Mrs. Weasley was making breakfast, while Ron, Fred, George, , Sirius, and Ginny were sitting at the table, chatting. He noticed that the 7 other teens were nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly, all 7 of them came out of room down the hall. They were all arguing until they saw us. There was absolute silence until Leo decided to break the tension. "Well this sure got awkward." "Would you like to have some breakfast dears?"" asked Mrs. Weasley. They all nodded and pulled up chairs. Mrs. Weasley was making pancakes and they smelled delicious. The 7 teens were in a heated discussion. I didn't want to pry, but my curiosity got the best of me.

"Percy, honestly though, we just got here and your already causing trouble!" Annabeth scolded him. "I don't go looking for trouble!" He protested. "Trouble finds me!" "Yeah, and I'm not ADHD!" Leo sarcastically teased."Well do you all want to go shopping for your stuff today?" asked. "Yeah, Fred and I need to pay a visit to Zonko's anyway." Gorge replied. "Then after breakfast you lot all get dressed and we will be on our way." Said as she was taking away the dishes. With that, all 12 of us marched up the stairs.

 **Jason's POV:**

Diagon Alley was definitely the strangest place I have ever been, and trust me, I've been to some _very_ strange places. There were shops selling color changing frogs, to shops that sold possessed teapots. Everyone was busy, and bustling around. First we went to a shop called Flourish and Blots, where the books were half the building. There were HUGE towers of books. There were books that screeched, books that moved on their own, books that turned invisible, and books that caught on fire every time you turned the pages. Annabeth was clearly enjoying herself. She picked up a large, leather bound book. I turned my head to read the cover. It read _Hendrick Peverell's guide to Modern Day Wizarding Architecture_. It sounded pretty boring to me, but she was deeply engrossed in it. We bought all of our school books (Chiron gave us each a large leather bag filled with wizard gold) and we marched off to buy our robes.

We entered the quaint little shop, and we stood on stools until we were ready to be fitted into our robes."So, what house do you think you'll be in?" Ron asked. "Huh?" Was my genius answer. "Oh, I don't know much about them." "Well," Ron replied thoughtfully "Gryffindors are brave but they can be a bit rash at times, Ravenclaws are smart but too showoffy, Hufflepuffs are kind and loyal but can be a bit well, dull, and Slytherins are umm, ambitious, but ah, a bit _evil_." He finished in a matter-of-fact tone. I nodded. The best one to me was Gryffindor. Finally, after a day of shopping for robes and books and other things, we got back to Grimmauld place. Tomorrow, we would be heading for Hogwarts. This was going to be interesting.

 **What did you think? Was it too short? Sorry for not posting sooner! Chapter eight will hopefully be done by next week. BYE Peeps!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! YAY! The moment we all have been waiting for (IDK about you but I'm excited to write this chapter!) I just got my own computer a few days ago so YAY! THE SEVEN GO TO HOGWARTS! YAYA Plz review! I'm trying to get to 50 reviews! In the last chapter I said there were 12 teens, since I'm stupid like that, I didn't count Ginny soooooooo there are 13 TEENS! Ok thanks for the time, HERE IS CHAPTER 8!**

 **Leo's POV:**

And I thought Camp Half Blood was chaos. Mrs and Mr. Weasley were rushing around like crazed parents on black Friday. They bustled around, putting potion vials into trunks and packing in extra toothbrushes and what have you.

As I was descending downstairs, I caught a glimpse of Fred, He was hastily shoving one of his Fainting Fancies into his coat pocket. Later when we were heading to the car, I saw him again smuggling one of the Puking Pastilles into his shirt. The twins and I had developed a close friendship over the past few weeks. I am happy to say that the Ton-Tongue-Toffees were my idea. As soon as we were loaded into the car (George said that they got access to the Ministry cars since Harry needed extra protection) Hermione immediately started to fill us in with "Knowledgeable Facts" about Hogwarts. Of course Annabeth got all excited when she mentioned the Architecture.

"Oh, and the Architecture is absolutely _stupendous_! Great marble columns everywhere you look..."

After that, I pretty much zoned out. Don't get me wrong, the internal mechanics of Hogwarts seemed really cool, but my mind was elsewhere. I was thinking about what house I was going to be put in. I really hoped that I didn't go into that Slytherin house. That would suck.

Meanwhile, Annabeth and Hermione were geeking out.

"Are there domes? Oh I absolutely _adore_ their structure!"

"Oh yes! The Great Hall is a dome! The roof is bewitched to look like the sky outside!"

"Do most of the columns morph into arches?"

"They sure do!"

"Oh my gods! Are there..."

Her sentence was cut off by Fred and George.

"Oi! You two! If you don't stop your gabbering about useless brainy stuff, the next person who talks about domes is going to get a Gnome stuffed down their esophagus!"

That shut them up

Ginny and Hazel were deep in discussion.

Ginny, who was only a year older than Hazel, was trying to explain that game Quiddich to her.

"Sooooo, It's like Baseball and Basketball, buuuuut... on a broom?"

"Uh, I don't know, I kinda don't know all that much about muggle sports."

"Oh."

"I'm a Chaser."

"Oh! Do you uh, Chase people?"

"Umm, Kinda, yeah, you could say that."

"Um, cool?"

"There are three rings and there are 14 players, all-"

Harry had been watching them, trying to hold in his laughter.

"Um, Ginny?"

"Yes Potter?"

"Um, I don't think Hazel gets what your talking about."

"Huh? Oh, all right, fine."

Hazel shot a grateful glance at Harry.

 **Frank's POV:**

We had been driving for about ten minutes.

Considering that half the teens in the car were ADHD, I knew something bad was going to happen. Just then, Leo must've felt that the car was too quiet, because the song that came on the radio, meant doomsday.

"Jason."

Silence

"Jason!"

No response

"JASON!"

"Huh?" Was all Jason replied. He hastily took out his ear buds. "Yeah Leo?"

"It's time."

Jason grinned.

Leo started off his horrible Adele song

"I let it fall, my heart."

Jason grinned. "And as it fell, you rose to claim it."

"It was dark and I was over."Leo sang

"Until you kissed um, Festus and he didn't blow up the ship?" Jason sang hastily

"What?" Leo queried

"KEEP SINGING!" Jason screeched.

"My hands are strong." Leo sang

"But my knees are far too weak!" Jason replied

"To build your arms!" Leo sang

Jason sang "Without falling to your feet!"

They faltered as Piper leaned over to turn the dial on the radio. "Hey!" Leo exclaimed. "What was that for?" Jason asked, angry now. "You guys are annoying and Annabeth's trying to read. This is going to be an hour long drive, I do NOT want to start it off with you two singing your stupid Adele song! "Fine." Leo huffed. Leo went to dig something out of his tool belt, and began tinkering. Jason merely put his earbuds back in.

I looked at Hazel. She was nodding off to sleep. To the left of me, Annabeth was reading, and Percy was looking bored.

"Annabeth?"

"Yes Percy?"

"Are you done reading yet?"

"No Percy, I am not."

Percy looked disappointed. Annabeth glanced up at him, sighed, and put her book down. Percy grinned. "I´m bored."I stated. "Then come on over here!" Piper said teasingly. I looked where she was. The 12 teens were grouped up sitting together on the left side of the Limousine. Hazel was now awake, talking with Ginny again, this time with more excitement. Jason, Piper, and Leo were all laughing and talking. Annabeth and Percy were talking with Ron, Hermione, and Harry. The Weasley twins were talking in low voices, probably up to something. Mr and Mrs. Weasley were driving up in front, talking lightly. I got up, and joined them, within minutes, I was chatting away with the rest of the group.

 **Hermione´s POV:**

After a long car ride, we finally got to kings cross station. We all got out trunks into our trolleys and walked up to the brick wall between platforms 9 and 10. The Americans looked at us quizzidly.

"You have to run into the wall." I explained. I think I confused them even more. "C'mon Fred, you first." said Mrs Weasley. Fred and George looked at each other, and bolted to the brick wall together and disappeared. "Those two." Mrs. Weasley sighed shaking her head. The Americans looked dumbfounded. "Wait Mrs. Weasley, what's going to be their backstory?" I asked. Harry nodded. "We can't just walk in the doors and say 'Hey! Here are some new random fifth year American students!" Harry said. Mrs. Weasley smiled and turned to the Americans. "Dumbledore said that your backstory is that you are transfers from the IIvermorny American School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." The Americans nodded. Ron squared his shoulders, and ran at the wall. He too disappeared. Next went Harry. After that it was my turn. I concentrated hard on the wall and surged forward.

 **Piper's POV:**

Oh this was going to be fun.

Because running right into a pretty solid looking wall was going to be fun. Yeah, absolutely exhilarating.

Percy looked at for approval. She nodded her head, and he charged straight at the wall. I kept thinking "He's going to smash right at that wall." But of course, I was wrong. One second he was there, the next he wasn't. I kept telling myself that I should get used to all the weirdness. I'm dating the son of the king of the gods, wizards can run through walls, no big deal.

I was sadly mistaken.

Somehow, I was the only one left who hadn't run through the wall. I looked at Mrs. Weasley and she smiled. I charged at the wall. I braced myself and willed myself forward.

The crash never came.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around.

My friends were all standing next to me. Leo was grinning like a madman, while Hazel was hyperventilating.

In front of us, was a large scarlet steam engine. On the side of the train was the name **Hogwarts** next to the Hogwarts crest. A moment later, Mrs. Weasley appeared out of the other side of the brick wall.

"Well dears, make sure to behave..." she turned to us "And don''t be afraid to ask anyone where you classes are and such, Hogwarts can be a bit hard to navigate around." Mrs. Weasley said in a kind voice. We all nodded our heads. She gave everyone a hug. "Well, have a lovely term dears!" We all gathered our trunks, and climbed on board the Hogwarts Express.

I was expecting the inside to be impressive.

Instead, the inside of the Hogwarts Express looked like any other train. Carpeted floors, compartments, different sections. Ron and Hermione claimed that they had "Prefect Duties", Fred and George were going to go sit with their friend Lee Jordan, and Ginny went to go sit with a group of her friends. So that left the rest of the 7, and the boy-who-lived.

Conversation was easy. Percy and Annabeth were chatting happily with Harry, Frank and Hazel were talking in low tones, probably making sure it was out of earshot of Harry. Jason and Leo were laughing happily, Jason and I locked eyes, he smiled and beckoned me over.

"Hey Beauty Queen." Leo joked. "Not funny Leo." I joked back. "Besides, only Jason calls me that." I added in a mumble. "Man, I hope they have internet and Wii-Fee, I made a wireless T.V just for the occasion." "Nope! Sorry Leo, Hogwarts doesn't have any electronics, Mr. Weasley said something about the school 'Blocking Muggle Related Activities'." Jason said halfheartedly. Leo sighed. Later on, Ron and Hermione joined us in the compartment, and joined Percy, Annabeth, and Harry's conversation. When the snack cart came by, Jason and I got an unpleasant surprise when tasting one of the Bernie Botts Every Flavor Beans. An hour and three dozen nasty beans later, we were getting ready to put our school robes on, when the compartment door opened.

 **Ron's POV:**

I was really hoping we wouldn't have to encounter the ferret.

When the compartment opened to reveal that blonde over gelled ferret, I was hoping Hermione had some good hexes up her sleeve, because I was ready to jinx that prat so hard, he would feel it till the end of term.

He looked around and sneered at me, his eyes drifted to the Americans. They were looking at me with unease, they could probably tell that Malfoy was a git. "Well, well, well. What have we here? We have Weasel, we have Big Mouth Granger, we have Potty, and we have... who are these, they don't look like firsties." Malfoy said. "It's none of your business Malfoy." Harry said with irritation.

Percy was looking back and fourth between Malfoy and Harry.

"Who are you? Well whoever you are, you must know that your hanging out with the wrong sort. _I_ can show you who-" he was cut off by Percy, who was looking deadly calm.

"I thing I can tell who is the 'wrong sort' for myself thanks."

Everyone stared at him.

"What?" Don't tell me you've never talked down to him. Guys, that's just sad."

"No Percy, it's not that we never told him off, it's just that, Malfoy told Harry the same thing in out first year, and you literally just said exactly what he said. It was pretty scary."

"Oh." He replied

There was an awkward silence.

Malfoy broke it. "Wow your Americans." He studied the 7 other teens. Hazel looked perplexed and slightly amused. "Well, I'm Hazel, this is Annabeth, Percy, Jason, Piper (She pointed at the people as she said their names) Leo, and Frank. Please get out of our compartment before I break your nose." She slammed the compartment door in his face. "Good riddance." She said as she plopped down on the seat behind her.

"Hazel, that was.." Ron stammered

"Very dangerous." Hermione said

"Brilliant! You should've punched him, then you and Hermione would both be on the How-Many-Girls-Punched-Malfoy list!"

Hermione looked out the window. "Were almost there, you better get changed into your robes."

 **Hoped you liked it! I PROMISE that in the next chapter they will BE SORTED! I need your help! What house should Percy and Annabeth be in? Should Percy be in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff? Should Annabeth be in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor? The one with the most votes wins! Plz review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! YAY they get sorted! I counted the results and they get... HAHAHAHA! I'm not telling you! You'll have to read to find out, but they definitely get sorted in this chapter! Just know that I look a fair vote and that this is the result of what you wanted I DID NOT CHEAT! Ok now that that's out of the way, relax, take out your blue popcorn and enjoy the story! Here is chapter 9 of Percy Jackson and the Order of the Phoenix!**

 **Percy's POV:**

As we headed out of the compartment, dressed in our dresses...er... _robes,_ I couldn't help but gasp at the things in front of us. They looked like Tempest and Hades had a baby. They were skeletal horses that literally radiated darkness. I reached for my sword. I then noticed Harry looking at us strangely.

The rest of the seven starred open mouthed at the horses. I looked behind me. Hermione and Ron didn't even seem to notice them, they just climbed up into the carriage and continued to chat. Harry was still looking at us strangely. The 7 of us all loaded into carriage. Harry must've wanted to talk because he followed us in, ditching his friends.

"Hi" I said awkwardly. "Hi" he said, probably feeling just as awkward. "Can... can you see them?" He rushed. "Uh...the death ponies, yeah, what are they?" I replied. "No idea." He stated. "I tried to ask Ron and 'Mione but they looked at me like I was mad." Hazel, who had heard what we were saying joined the conversation."Those are Thestrals. You can only see them if you've seen death." She said grimly.

Harry stared. "Who... oh sorry.." "It's ok. Erm... I saw my mother...uh, landslide." Hazel muttered. Harry nodded and stared at me curiously, then quickly looked away. "Um, my... stepdad. Smelly Gabe." Harry looked at me quizzadly. I ignored it.

We soon were able to see the castle. It was magnificent. Annabeth was practically falling out of the carriage in wasn't nearly as large as Olympus, but it looked majestic and regal in a mysterious way. We neared the gates and all of the carriages filed through. We went through an arch and then came to a sat there for a minute before being instructed to get out and head to the castle.

 **Jason's POV:**

We followed a very strict looking woman up to a large wood door. "Everyone to the great hall!" She shouted. The seven were about to follow when she blocked our path.

"Now, I know what you are and I know why you're here. I know what your capable of and I ask you to please not destroy the school." She said in a barely audible voice. Then she spoke louder. "If you would, please follow me into the great hall to be sorted.!"

Everyone was already eating. We must've been out there longer than I thought. The woman lead us through the great oak door and led us down the row of tables. I felt all eyes on us, conversation stopped. The woman led us to the very end of the very front of the hall next to a ratty, old wizard hat on a low stool. It looked like something you would find at Goodwill a week from Halloween. A very old man stood up and spoke with authority, but also lightness.

"Good evening and welcome to yet another year at Hogwarts!" There were cheers and applause. It quickly died down when the man gestured for silence. "This year, we have some new 5th year students who are transfers from the IIvermorney School of witchcraft and Wizardry, they are going to be sorted shortly, but before they are, may I say a few words?" He looked around, then cleared his throat.

"Nitwit!Blubber!Oddment!Tweak!"

"Thank You!"

He gestured us forward without a moments hesitation.

"Levesque, Hazel." The strict looking woman said. I had never seen Hazel look so terrified, not even we were climbing up that cliff to meet Sciron the bandit in the middle of the Adriatic.

She perched on the end of the stool, tense. Then the strict woman whom we met earlier, placed the Goodwill hat on Hazel's head.

Nothing happened.

Then, all of the sudden, the hat screamed.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Cheers erupted from the tables to the near left. Hazel hurriedly got up and walked over to the still cheering table.

"Zhang,Frank"

Frank tripped on his way to the stool. The hat was placed on his head. Only moments later did it call out his house.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Cheers once again erupted from the Hufflepuffs, and Frank quickly went over to sit with Hazel.

"McLean,Piper"

Piper shot me a panicked glace before sitting on the stool. The hat was placed on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Cheers came from the tables to the far right. Those could only be the Gryffindor tables.

"Grace,Jason"

Oh gods. My stomach clenched as I stiffly walked over to the stool. The hat was placed on my head, over my eyes. I saw nothing. Just then, a voice in my ear interrupted my thoughts.

"Hmmm... Very bold, ahh, yes very brave, lots of wars...Loyal too...willing to sacrifice...wouldn't turn down power either...not too brainy, no definitely not. Hmmm difficult, difficult. Yes...better be.."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The hat was taken off my head. Yes! I'm in the same house as Piper! I walked over to her and sat down. She hugged me. My eyes drifted back up to the front of the hall.

"Valdez,Leo"

Leo put on his maniac grin. He only did that when he was gonna blow something up, or he was trying to hide in his emotions.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"YEEEEESSSS!" He yelled with the cheering crowd

He walked up to me and I patted him on the back.

"Chase,Annabeth."

 **Annabeth's POV:**

"Chase,Annabeth"

I glanced at Percy and he gave me a small smile that obviously meant "Go for it." I shakily walked up to the small wooden stool. The woman gently placed the hat on my head. It covered my eyes, the only thing I could see was black. Then a deep, rough voice spoke in my head.

"Oh yes...lots of potential, oh! Daughter of the wisdom goddess eh? Better be Raven- oh! But ambitos, prideful, and exeedengly brave! 7 eh? 2 wars? Curious... Gryffindor or Ravenclaw? Hmm... better be...yes..."

"RAVENCLAW!"

There were cheers. I have to admit, I was kinda disappointed. I really wanted to be in Gryffindor. But Ravenclaw is good too.

"Jackson,Perseus"

Percy sat down on the stool, and the hat was placed on his head.

1 minute..

3 minutes...

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I cheered for Percy. I was thinking that he would be put in Hufflepuff, since his fatal flaw is loyalty. But he had done so _much_..it was no surprise he was in Gryffindor

 **/A.N. See what I did there? Heh, I combined the votes! Ok bye, continue reading/**

 **Hazel's POV:**

After we had eaten dessert and dinner. The old man, who I now know as our headmaster, Professor Dumbledore. We followed our head boy and girl up to the Hufflepuff common room. The walls were painted a pale gold color, and the walls were angled strangely. It looked like the cottage from Goldilocks and the three bears. There was a fire in the middle of the room, crackling. There were large ottomans surrounding the fire, and the same pale gold banners on the walls. Frank and I parted ways and I climbed into bed. We had lessons tomorrow! I would finally get what the hell Ginny was talking about!

 **YAY! They got sorted! This chapter was a bit short, I COULDN'T WAIT! Annabeth definitely had to get Ravenclaw, but I COULD NOT imagine Percy as a Hufflepuff! So I combined votes! Tell me if you like it or not, BYE**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! Sorry that the last chapter was a bit short. Ok, it was REALLY short. But I promise that this chapter gonna be extra good to make up for it. I'm back on the Chrome Book, sooooooooo I hope u like this chapter! OK here is chapter 10 of Percy Jackson and the Order of the Phoenix. Enjoy!**

 **Annabeth's POV:**

We were falling. Down, down, down. I could see nothing, yet I could feel his presence.

Percy

His ragged breathing matched mine in tune.

The empty void seemed to go on forever. I could still hear the horrific sounds of monsters in the distance. Bloodcurdling screeches of victory, and agony. Flesh ripping and tearing from bone, growls, hisses. I closed my eyes and tried to picture him. His unruly black hair swirling around his face. His bright sea green eyes filled with determination.

And fear

Our feet hit solid floor. Pain shot up my legs, but I stumbled forward and broke into a run, hauling Percy after me. They were gaining on us. Dark-winged _arai_ , Geras, Eris, all sorts of other demons I couldn't see in the darkness.Percy tripped over a loose stone and face planted into the stone floor. I tried to rush back to him, but Bob appeared out of nowhere, and gripped my arm tightly. "No, we must leave him. Get you to safety." I tried toyell at him to let me go and help Percy but he dragged me away from him. I could hear Percy's screams of agony, and begging for me to help him, but Bob kept hauling me on."LET ME GO!" I screamed at him. I could hear Percy's pleas and shouts subside. And then, silence. I wailed, shriked, and screamed. Bob just picked me up and walked away. "It is for your own good."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NO! PERCY! NO! NO! PLEASE! LET ME GO!AHHHHHHHHHHHH-"

Someone shook me awake.

It was another fifth year girl. Her long, dirty blonde hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail. Her eyes were a startling silver and she was looking at me with concern. "Are you okay? You had quite a fit there." I realized that there were tears on my cheeks, and I hastily wiped them away. I took a shaky breath. "Yeah, I'm, I'm fine." She must've sensed that I was going to break down.

"Do you want to talk about it perhaps?" She asked in a slightly dreamy voice. "Uh, no not really." "I'm guessing that you won't want to go back to sleep either?" She asked again in that same dream like tone. "No." I admitted. "Would you like to go to the common room with me, and have a cup of hot chocolate?" She asked kindly. That was exactly what I needed. "Yes please, If you don't mind." I replied. "Not at all." She said dreamily. We walked into the common room and I sat on one of the elegant chairs. "So." I started. "I didn't get your name, I'm Annabeth, Annabeth Chase." "Hello Annabeth." She replied "I'm Luna, Luna Lovegood."

 **Jason's POV:**

I woke up.

Now normally, I wake up in the dead of night often after having a particularly bad dream. But the thing that was strange about this scenario?

I didn't have any dreams.

Now most people, they don't have nightmares every night. And for demigod standards, well, it's strange to have dreamless sleep. It rarely ever happens. I sat up and looked around. I saw what woke me up from my dreamless slumber.

Percy.

He was thrashing around like a fish out of water. Heh. He was mumbling deliriously in his sleep. Oh gods. Darn! We knew this was gonna happen! Leo had apparently woken up too, and decided to bring Piper down here with him. Piper was looking around with mild interest, and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. As soon as Annabeth was put in Ravenclaw we knew. I walked up to Percy's four poster. I could make out what he was mumbling about.

"No, Annabeth, I'm right here."

"Annabeth!"

"Annabeth please, I would never..."

"Uggggggghh" said Percy as he clutched his sides.

Leo and Piper, who had listened to all of this with looks of dazed incomprehension on their faces, jumped as Percy screeched, "NO ANNABETH NO!"

Looks of understanding crossed their faces as they slowly walked up to the bed. Piper shook Percy's shoulder. He didn't budge. She shook it harder. This time he stirred. Suddenly, Percy shot straight up and looked around, panicked.

"Hey, it's cool bro. No beds are on fire tonight." Leo joked.

Percy nodded and shot Piper a grateful glance. He then pulled the covers back over him. In minutes he was asleep.

We all stood there for awhile. Unknowing of what to do. Finally, Leo spoke up.

"Well, I'm going to bed. See ya in the morning then.

Leo trotted off to his own four poster.

Piper grinned at me, and walked off in the opposite direction of Leo to the girls dormitories. If Percy kept waking up screaming in the middle of the night, I was screwed, I slept next to the guy for god's sake! (A.N: I had no idea how to phrase that. The gods sake? Zeus's sake? IDK) What was I gonna do?

 **Hazel's POV:**

I loved this place. For the first time in my life, I actually felt _normal_. Like a normal girl, enjoying some time with her friends. That is, until the flying monkey came. I yelped and hoped off the bed.

A girl, who I remembered as Hannah Abbott came rushing over to my now demolished bed, and scooped up the monkey. She then took out her wand and muttered a spell. Almost immediately, the money shrank into vase.

She slowly turned around to face me. "I'm sorry!" She burst out. She truly looked apologetic. "It's OK." I reassured her. "What were you doing with a monkey anyway?" I asked

"Transfiguration homework. I was supposed to finish over the summer but I didn't get to it." Hannah explained as her cheeks turned rosy. Suddenly, she perked up. "Hey! Your Hazel, right? That new girl from Ilvermorny?" I smiled and nodded.

"That's so cool! Did you like it there?"

"Ye-Yeah! It was great there. Uh, lot different from here though. Thee, um, food was a lot different."

She nodded thoughtfully. "Well, we better get going, don't want to be late for class." I stated as I took out my wand and began to twirl it between my fingers. What _would_ we be learning? Suddenly, a horrific thought came to my mind. What if I panicked, and precious metals and rubies popped out of the ground? What if another student picked one up and used itt?

What if they got cursed? _Don't be silly Hazel_ I thought to myself. _How bad could it be?_

 **I am soooooooooo sorry it took so long! I'll update more. Anyone get and Harry Potter or HoO/PJO merch? But the next chapter will be fun. HEHEHEHEHE, UNBRIDGE! HA! PLEASEEEEEEEEEE REVIEW, I'm trying to get to 100! See ya in the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hoi guys! Sorry It took so long to write this one. I spent a week in Big Bear. No Wii Fee! : Anywho, this is the FUN chapter. WE'RE GONNA KICK UMBRIDGE'S FAT ARSE! HA HA! Anyway, here's chapter 11 of Percy Jackson and the Order of the Phoenix. BTW, yes, I know. The first chapter Annabeth was VERY out of character. Just remember, this is my FIRST FANFIC. It is gradually getting better so just give meh a chance! Enjoy your fangirling/boying! XD**

Ron's POV:

History of Magic was by common consent the most boring subject devised by Wizard-Kind. Professor Binns, their ghost teacher, had a wheezy, droning voice that was bound to cause drowsiness within the first 10 minutes into class."The goblin rebellion of 1612 was a massive turn in history for wizard kind. Please turn to page 432." Professor Binns said. I lazily flipped open my History of Magic book opened to the correct page. I looked up at the clock. 8:17. I mentally groaned. I looked over at Hermione who of _course_ was taking notes with enthusiasm. I looked down at my open textbook and flipped through the pages. I looked over at Harry, who was cleaning his glasses on the sleeve of his robe. For about 20 minutes, Binns droned on about the goblin rebellion. I was highly considering taking a nap, when Binns announced that class was over. Merlin that took too long.

 **Hermione's POV:**

I quickly shoved my notes into my bag. I really needed a new bag I thought to myself as I crammed the parchment into the last available space. I quickly glanced up at the Americans, who were all seated in the back of the room.

The Americans got up from their seats and exited the classroom. I didn't get those Americans, even though some of them were sorted into other houses, they still stuck together. There was some hidden friendship with them, either the shared glances, or just the closeness to each other. Percy and Annabeth obviously had history, and Piper, Jason, and Leo too. I just couldn't figure them out. Hazel had mentioned she was 13, and Percy, Annabeth, and Jason said that they were 17! That's a huge age difference, at least for a kid. Yet they seemed very close.

Shrugging, I picked up my quill and ink and settled for holding them. I walked out of the room and into the crowded corridor, heading to my next class.

Jason's POV:

Jason realized that he didn't like charms.

They were learning how to spout water from the ends of their wands. Jason looked over at the other demigods, and to his amusement, Percy was frowning at his wand. This lesson was pointless for Percy, if he wanted water so desperately, he could just summon it himself, _without_ the need of a wand. Sighing, he picked up his wand and muttered the incantation. "Aguamenti" to his dismay, nothing came out of his wand. Again. He looked around to see how the other 5th years were doing. Fortunately, only Hermione had been able to conjure up the charm.

BANG.

Jason turned around so fast his neck cracked. Dazed, he looked around to see where the source of the noise had come from.

A boy who Jason briefly recognized, was sitting rigid in his seat, soot covering his face. He heard laughing from the back of the room. "Should we help him?" He asked Ron, who was sitting across from him. Ron seemed to find this amusing. "What?" Ron cracked a smile.

"Oh, don't mind Seamus, since his first year he has still amazed us on how a wizard could take so much soot to one's face." Harry, who was sitting on the right side of him, let out a roar of laughter. Hermione, who was sitting on Ron's left side merely rolled her eyes and said, "What Ron is _trying_ to say, is that every year, Seamus fails horribly at Charms, Potions, Transfiguration, you name it, and it always results in his project erupting in his face."

This time, Harry and Ron were both giggling, while Ron banged his head on the desk, Harry laughed even more. I looked over my shoulder at the rest of the 7.

They looked just as confused as I was. Except Leo, Leo was laughing right along with Harry and Ron. Annabeth rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Okay, that's enough children settle down, settle down. Now grab your belongings and have a nice day. Mr Finnigan if you would please follow me…" said Flitwick.

I grabbed my bag and headed out with Piper and Frank. " What's next class?" Frank asked "Uhhhm" Piper dug around for her parchment, which held the dates, time, and class they were supposed to attend. She finally brought out a wrinkled piece of parchment. "We have Defense Against the Dark Arts" Frank blanched. " That doesn't sound too fun" Jason frowned. Jason didn't like this magic stuff. He could fight using physical contact and trickery, but _magic_ he wasn't so sure about. Piper clearly was thinking around the same thing as Jason, she was nervously twiddling with her quill.

"You got this Pipes" he whispered to her. She gave him a small smile as they approached the room. When Frank pulled open the door, it was nothing at all like he had expected.

When they entered the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom they found a squat older woman who greatly resembled a toad. She was already seated at the teacher's desk, wearing a fluffy pink cardigan and a black velvet bow on top of her head.

1 The class was quiet as it entered the room.

"Well good afternoon!" She said when finally the whole class had sat down.

A few people mumbled "Good afternoon," in reply

"Tut, tut" said the woman. " _That_ won't do, now will it? I should like you, please, to reply 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge.' One more time, please, Good afternoon class!"

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge," they chanted back at her.

"There, now," said Professor Umbridge sweetly. "That wasn't too difficult, was it?" Wands away and quills out, please."

Many of the class exchanged gloomy looks; the order "wands away" did not appease them. Professor Umbridge opened her handbag, extracted her own wand, which was an unusually short one, and tapped the Blackboard sharply with it; words appeared on the board at once:

Defense Against the Dark Arts

A Return to Basic Principles

When Umbridge was sure she had the attention of the entire class she said, "Has everybody got a copy of _Defensive Magical Theory_ by Willbert Slinkhard?"

The class replied with a, "Yes Professor Umbridge"

"Good," said Professor Umbridge . "I should like you to turn to page five and read chapter one, 'Basics for Beginners.' There will be no need to talk." Jason turned to page five of his copy of _Defensive Magical_ Theory and started to read.

He was excessively bored, the uncomfortable silence was almost as bad as listening to Professor Binns. Jason tried to focus on the first paragraph. It took him 2 minutes just to read "When using a wand, only a slight motion of the wrist should be used."

Jason looked right and to his surprise, Hermione had not even opened her textbook, and was staring fixedly at Professor Umbridge with her hand in the air.

After several more minutes had passed, however, Jason was not the only one watching Hermione. The chapter that they were supposed to read was so tedious, that more people were intent on watching Hermione fail at catching Umbridge's attention then to struggle with 'Basics for Beginners'.

Jason turned in his seat to see how his friends were reacting to this.

Percy, Leo, and Piper were shaking with quiet laughter, while Annabeth and Frank were still reading the lesson, though looking thoroughly unsatisfied. And Hazel was glaring at a group of Slytherins who were mocking Hermione in the back.

When more than half the class were staring at Hermione rather than at their books, Professor Umbridge seemed to decide that she could ignore the situation no longer.

"Did you want to ask something about the chapter dear?" She asked Hermione, as though she just noticed her.

"Not about the chapter, no" said Hermione

"Well, we're reading just now," said Professor Umbridge, smiling sweetly. "If you have other queries we can deal with them at the end of class."

"I've got a query about your course aims," said Hermione

Professor Umbridge raised her eyebrows.

"And your name is...?"

"Hermione Granger" said Hermione

"Well, Miss Granger, I think the course aims are perfectly clear if you read them through carefully," said the Professor in a voice of strained sweetness.

"Well I don't." Replied Hermione tartly. "There is nothing here written about _using_ defensive spells." Jason had to duck under the desk to restrain his laughter. Here was Hermione, the teachers pet of every Hogwarts teacher, back talking Professor Umbridge. Jason couldn't blame her though, the Professor was indeed excessively annoying, rude, and passive aggressive. " _Using_ defencive spells?" Umbridge repeated with a fase tinkle of a laugh. "I don't see it fit at all for you to be ever _using_ defensive spells in the classroom. That is an extreame-"

"We're not going to be using magic!" Ron cut in loudly.

"Pupils raise their hands when they wish to speak in class, Mr...?

"Weasley" said Ron, thrusting his hand into the air.

"Now children. There is no need to be using dangerous spells in class. You will be learning about spells in a secure, risk free way-"

"What's the use in that?" Harry said loudly. "If we're going to be attacked it won't be in a-"

"Hand Mr. Potter!" Umbridge said in a sickly sweet sing-song voice.

Harry thrust his hand into the air.

 **Percy's POV:**

Ok. Angelica Pickles was starting to get on my nerves now. Umbridge (or as I now refer to as 'Mrs. Pickles') Was giving us useless information, and providing the students who questioned unsatisfying answers, all about "Teaching in a safer, and more ethical way" When she once again refused another student, this time Dean Thomas, I decided that enough was enough.

I calmly raised my hand.

"Yes, Mr...?"

I decided I should play it "good boy"

"Jackson ma'am. Percy Jackson"

"What is your inquiry?" Said Pickles.

"Well ma'am. How exactly, are we supposed to know how to perform these spells properly, as I recall, O. are this year correct? And, If I may, but don't we have to actually perform these spells in order to receive a grade? I don't think you can learn everything just by reading a textbook. I think for these spells to be used, you might need a wand I daresay?"

Instead of taking what I said in my speech into recondition, Pickles merely smiled sweetly at me. "Well dear, I believe we can make some adjustments to the usual tests." I was angry now. Angry at this disgusting pink, fluffy excuse of a Professor. I was about to rant off a list of extremely colorful curses at Pickles, but Leo beat me to it.

 **Leo's POV:**

"Listen lady. We aren't some immature 1st years OK? For the gods sake, I work with dangerous explosives every freakin day of my life! And in case you haven't noticed, this is a _magic school_. Where we are supposed to be learning _magic things_. For the gods sake lady, your giving us a muggle lecture right now! We might as well just go off to a muggle school with the idiotic things your teaching us! Lighten up on the safety procedures will ya?" Behind me, I heard 7 very familiar voices cracking up behind me. My friends were laughing so hard, I thought one of their veins were gonna pop. Umbride finnally pulled herself out of her shock and said, "Detention. All 7 of you. Including Mr. Potter. Tonight at 6." And with that, the bell rang.

 **Whoooooooo! I. AM. DONE! YES! That took WAYYYYYYYY too long. Hope you enjoyed. I did use some sentinces from the 6** **th** **book in the Harry Potter series (Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix). If you have any questions, review! I love reading your input! It makes me so happy! So PLEASE like and REVIEW! BYE!**


	12. Default Chapter

**Hey guys! This is just an update. Just trying to sort a few things out.**

 **In chapter 11 of Percy Jackson and the Order of the Phoenix, I am sure some of you may have noticed that about a paragraph and a half belonged to sections of the original book** **Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix** **. I would like to state that the reason I followed through with this action was to provide this scene with as much similarity as possible to the book. I wanted this part to pretty much reenact the entire lesson with Umbridge. I know that you may or may have not noticed this but it's just a heads up. Of course I added in sentences in between so it wasn't completely identical to the original book** **Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.**

 **I am getting TONS of reviews claiming that Piper, Percy, Frank and Annabeth are out of character. If you have any suggestions that state how to improve their actions and or personalities that would be much appreciated, but keep in mind that this is a Fanfiction and that not everything is exactly like the books (forget the PJO movies, they can't even get the storyline straight) but again, tell me if there is anything you would like me to improve and I'll try my best to fix it.**

 **With the fact that I'm not posting fast enough, Part of it is because I am busy with other things, and part of it, I will admit, is because I have been slacking of tremendously. I am trying to post sooner, and I will. Just know that I will NOT abandon this fanfic because let's be honest, who have ever just had a mini rage fit because someone just stops in the middle of a fanfic? I know I sure have.**

 **I'm sorry to those folks who wanted both Percy and Annabeth in Gryffindor. I just knew she had to be put in Ravenclaw. There were already too many of the seven in that house. But you know, Annabeth meets Luna so that's good right?**

 **A message to all guest users (People who don't have an account on Fanfiction) I am not ignoring your reviews. I see them and acknowledge them, but if you're a guest user, I cannot reply to your reviews. Fanfiction literally doesn't give me the option to reply to your comments. Just know that I still am putting your comments into account.**

 **Welp, that's all I really have to say. If you have any suggestions, complaints, or are just feeling nice, please review! Thanks for the consideration,**

 **Sagealaga**


End file.
